robin_hoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves
"For the good of all men, and the love of one woman, he fought to uphold justice by breaking the law" —Official tagline Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves is an American film which was released in 1991. Plot After being captured while on crusade Robin of Locksley returns home to England accompanied by someone who has decided to take his life debt to Robin seriously while he himself seeks to keep an oath made to a dying friend to protect that friend's sister. Cast *Kevin Costner as Robin of Locksley *Morgan Freeman as Azeem *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio as Maid Marian *Christian Slater as Will Scarlet *Alan Rickman as Sheriff of Nottingham *Nick Brimble as Little John *Geraldine McEwan as Mortianna *Michael McShane as Friar Tuck *Brian Blessed as Lord Locksley *Michael Wincott as Guy of Gisborne *Soo Drouet as Little John's wife/Fanny *Daniel Newman as Little John's son/Wulf *Imogen Bain as Marian's Maid/Sarah *Daniel Peacock as David of Doncaster/Bull *Walter Sparrow as Duncan *Harold Innocent as Bishop *Jack Wild as Much *Michael Goldie as Kenneth *Liam Halligan as Peter Dubois *Merelina Kendall as Old Woman *Jimmy Gardner as Farmer *Bobby Parr as Villager *John H. Francis as Courier *John Hallam as Red Headed Baron *Douglas Blackwell as Gray Bearded Baron *Pat Roach as Celtic Chieftain *Andy Hockley as Ox *John Dallimore as Broth *Derek Deadman as Kneelock *Howard Lew Lewis as Hal *John Tordoff as Scribe *Andrew Lawden as Sergent *Susannah Corbett as Lady in Coach *Sarah Alexandra as Small Girl *Christopher Adamson as Soldier *Richard Strange as Executioner *Bryan Adams as The Balladeer (uncredited) *Behrooz Afrakhan as Moezin (uncredited) *David Bowles as Morgar (uncredited) *Kenneth W Caravan as Norman Knight - Merry Man (uncredited) *Jon Church-Fraser as Villager (uncredited) *Sean Connery as King Richard (uncredited) *Mickey Curry as The Balladeer's Drummer & Percussionist (uncredited) *Alexander Hall as Soldier (uncredited) *Larry Klein as The Balladeer's Bassist (uncredited) *Lucien Morgan as Captain of the Sherrif's Men (uncredited) *Bill Payne as The Balladeer's Keyboardist (uncredited) *Derek Pykett as Peasant in Crowd (uncredited) *Neil Riddaway as Villager (uncredited) *Graham Riddell as Celtic Warrior (uncredited) *Keith Scott as The Balladeer's Lead Guitarist (uncredited) *Mark Thomason as Oarsman (uncredited) *Fred Wood as Running Villager (uncredited) Robin Hood Elements New to the Film Character Alterations * This version of Will Scarlet is Robin Hood's bastard half-brother rather than some variety of cousin as he is usually. This change was wrought to make Robin the higher born of the two, when in the original ballads Robin was common born while Will was a disgraced noble. Trivia *Lord John, who is often in Robin Hood tales as the villainous Prince John, is not even mentioned in this story despite the hurdle he would prove to the sheriff's plan as the King's younger brother and rightful heir. Mistakes * The Celts wouldn't have been pagans by the time of the film, having converted to Christianity long prior to the time of the Crusades. * Hand held telescopes similar the one Azeem uses did not appear until about 400 years after the film is set. * Azeem's giant blade has an entirely fantasy based appearance, with no similarities to blades of the era the film is set in or any other. * The title "Majesty" was not applied to or used by English monarchs until three centuries after the time the film is set in. * The Book of Common prayer had not yet been written, and so it would not have been quoted during wedding ceremonies of the time as it is in the film. Gallery RobinHoodPrinceOfThieves.png|Film Poster RobinHoodPrinceofThievesSlater.png|Christian Slater as Will Scarlet NickBrimbleLittleJohn.jpg|Nick Brimble as Little John ImogenBainSarah.jpg|Imogen Bain as Marian's Maid Sarah MaryElizabethAlanRickman.jpg|Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio as Maid Marian and Alan Rickman as the Sheriff of Nottingham Robin-Hood-10.png|Sean Connery as King Richard Videos Behind the scenes Miscellaneous crew * Box Office Performance External Links IMDb Notes and references Category:Films Category:Live-Action Films Category:Films from the 20th Century